


Feels Like Home

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke





	Feels Like Home

Neal looked up from his paper, the sounds of another set of footsteps coming down the hallway making him turn. Leanne yawned, her hands coming up to cover her face as she did so. Clad only in one of his over-sized shirts she walked up to him. Her hands falling from her face as they went to his shoulders, humming she kissed him on the cheek, and then leaned over. Her arms hanging down his shoulders as she looked at what he was ready. 

He looked back over at the paper, contentment all over his face. “Morning.”

Neal could feel her smile against his chin before pulling away and going into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped at it slowly. He heard her hum again, and then the clink of the glass as she set it down. 

“Today’s Tuesday?”

Letting the paper fall on the table he turned to her, “Yeah.” Getting up he grabbed his coffee cup and headed into the kitchen as well. Drinking what was left he set it in the sink and went over to her. Trapping her between the counter and himself he kissed her softly. 

Leanne wrapped her arms around him, her hands flattening against his back as she deepened the kiss. 

_I found I didn’t want to leave._

They parted slowly, the heat rising between them. Leanne put her head to his chest and his hands went to her back. “Aren’t you cold?”

Smirking she shook her head a bit, “Not anymore.” A laugh rumbled in his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“Let’s go back to bed.”

Lifting her head she looked up at him and quirked a brow. “It’s our day off, you don’t want to go and do something?”

Neal stepped back a bit, his hands pushing back her disheveled hair. “I will be doing something, I’ll be spending the day with you.”

She smiled wide, he always knew how to get her to smile like that. Shrugging she moved and grabbed his hand, luring him back to the bed. 

They climbed back in the bed, Leanne throwing the covers over them as her feet got cold. Neal leaned against the headboard and grabbed the remote. Turning the TV on he flipped through the channels until he found a movie. Setting the remote down he waited for her to get comfortable before draping his arm around her shoulder. 

_It started to feel like home._

She rested her head against his chest, moving slightly and throwing her leg over his. Sighing contently she let the rise and fall of his chest sooth her. Leanne didn’t make it thirty minutes into the movie before falling back into a light sleep. 

Neal of course stopped watching the movie and looked down at her. Her hair was still a bit wild from last nights sleep. Her features soft and content, a slight smile curving her lips. Smiling he moved his hand to push back some of her hair again, it caused her to stir and after a moment she settled. This was all he needed and wanted, to be able to spend time with Leanne at home.


End file.
